This invention relates to a disc brake and, particularly to a disc brake of the kind including a stationary member adapted to be secured to a non-rotatable part of a vehicle at one side of a rotatable disc, a pair of legs of the stationary member spaced in the direction of the circumference of the disc and straddling the outer circumference of the disc to extend to the other side of the disc, a pad guiding portion provided on each of the legs of the stationary member to support slidably thereon a pair of friction pads, and a pad spring acting between the friction pads and the stationary member to bias the friction pads against the pad guiding portions.
The pad guiding portions are usually interrupted by circumferential grooves which are formed in respective legs for rotatably receiving the outer circumference of the disc, thus, when the friction pads have worn excessively, or when the disc brake has not been assembled with the vehicle, the friction pads will sometimes escape from the pad guiding portions. The latter case complicates substantially the assembling operation.